


Fils, mari, père

by malurette



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Angst, Chiefdom, F/M, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Short One Shot, canon minor characters deaths
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Tui est un homme qui a beaucoup perdu ; plaise aux dieux qu'il ne perde pas encore plus.





	Fils, mari, père

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Fils, frère, mari, père, et chef  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Moana (Vaïana)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Tui/Sina, Tala, Moana  
>  **Genre :** angst/hurt-comfort  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Disney, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Note :** une idée que j'ai eue pendant les vacances, mise en forme parce que Snowflake_Challenge> suggérait de créer quelque chose de neuf ce jour-là  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** assez loin dans le film  
>  **Avertissement :** mort de persos  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300+

Tui est un homme qui a beaucoup perdu. Après que son meilleur ami, ce qu’il aimait comme un frère, soit mort sous ses yeux par ce qu’il considérera toujours sa faute, il s’en est fallu de bien peu qu’il ne renonce à son droit de devenir le prochain chef après son père. Père qui d’ailleurs ne voulait rien entendre à sa culpabilité et ses doutes ; c’est sa mère qui l’a convaincu de ses propres qualités.   
Il est ensuite devenu un chef droit et capable, sans cesse préoccupé par la sécurité et le bien-être de son peuple tout entier comme de sa propre famille. 

Le destin l’a béni d’une femme formidable et d’une fille unique exceptionnelle. Il a honte de le reconnaître mais il a regretté parfois n’avoir pas de fils comme il l’avait espéré autrefois, et pas d’autre postérité après elle. Il adore son enfant chérie et maintenant qu’elle existe il n’a finalement besoin d’aucun ni aucune autre. Il a fait son deuil de toutes ses attentes passées inutiles puisque Moana les réalisera. 

Mais voilà la menace de la famine qui plane sur son son île…   
Sa mère est morte, laissant le fils endeuillé mais le chef privé du luxe de son propre chagrin. Sa fille, son héritière, a disparu sur l’océan de tous les dangers où le père terrifié n’a pas le loisir d’aller la rechercher.   
Dans son malheur lui reste heureusement Sina, son épouse bien-aimée. Elle est toujours à ses côtés, calme, confiante, rassurante et elle lui communique sa force et son espoir. Elle est le seul soutien qui permet à un mari reconnaissant de rester droit et fort pour leur île qui réclame sa présence constante et décidée. 

Il ne peut que continuer à faire son devoir, et attendre le retour de Moana en espérant que contrairement à tout ce qu’il a déjà perdu, elle lui sera rendue, et que leur peuple ne lui sera pas arraché à sa suite…


End file.
